lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Wendel Floren
Wendel Floren is the son of Beren, and Yorlia Floren making him a member of and the current lord and Patriarch of House Floren. Wendel has three siblings in the form of Denzel, Alester, and Opheria Floren of which his brother Denzel he has difficulty remembering but he remembers him as an honorable dragon knight of whom died during the Battle of Lyons alongside there father, while his sister Opheria Floren has come to marry Jaden Sand where she has become the female proginator of the entire family, and finally Alester is a skilled dragon knight of whom swore himself to the Order of the Red Dragon where he is now a major in the Waffen Red Dragon Army. Wendel at the age of thirteen would arrange his own betrothal to Margary Faraday of whom he met after several noble girls came to Brightwater on the command of thier fathers in order to get his hand in marriage, and until her brutal death during the Lucernian Civil War the two had a very happy marriage. Wendel Floren was born the second of his fathers two sons, and his older brother was significantly older then he was and thus this was the reason that both he and his father went northward to fight in the Battle of Lyons where both would perish leaving Wendel Floren in command of House Floren. Wendel at the age of thirteen would arrange his own betrothal to Margary Faraday of whom he met after several noble girls came to Brightwater on the command of their fathers in order to get his hand in marriage, and he chose her because they had the most in common and his advisers told him of the great power of House Faraday. Wendel Floren would join the forces of William Lovie III. during the Journey despite strong calls from his advisors to stay loyal to Bill Lovie or risk retaliation and he would go into the Journey with his three sons and brother at his side where the five would fight in both major battles and also returned to Lucerne to see William take over control from Bill Lovie. History Early History Wendel Floren was born the second of his fathers two sons, and his older brother was significantly older then he was and thus this was the reason that both he and his father went northward to fight in the Battle of Lyons where both would perish leaving Wendel Floren in command of House Floren. Betrothal Wendel at the age of thirteen would arrange his own betrothal to Margary Faraday of whom he met after several noble girls came to Brightwater on the command of their fathers in order to get his hand in marriage, and he chose her because they had the most in common and his advisers told him of the great power of House Faraday. The Journey Main Article : The Journey Family Members Relationships Category:House Floren Category:People Category:Human Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight Category:Vandal Category:Patriarch Category:People of Lucerne Category:People of Central Lucerne